In some inkjet printers, a media wide arrangement of stationary printheads is used to print on paper or other print media moved past the printheads. In one type of print bar for less expensive media wide inkjet printers for personal and small business users, long narrow molded plastic parts support and carry ink to the printheads.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.